


Etched

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knows all the tattoos etched on Sebastian's skin, save for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched

**Author's Note:**

> For **Angela** , who prompted AGES ago for _Blaine admiring Sebastian's tattoos_.  
>  HAPPY BIRTHDAY.  
> Hope all your wishes come true.

The room is dark save for the hallway light seeping through the gap under the door but the outlines of his boyfriend’s body is clear as day to him- from the contours of his taut abs to the sexy jut of his hipbones. But most of all, there is an outline of a smile on his sleeping boyfriend’s lips- peaceful, calm.

“I don’t do boyfriends,” Sebastian had once said the morning after hooking up with him the first time.

It hurt, but he had accepted it. A one night stand. That’s more than a guy like him can ever dream of with a guy like Sebastian, he thinks.

He’s what people labelled as an ultimate nerd; a software engineer that squeals at the inner workings of the latest technologies, a gamer that waits in line for 12 straight hours (or more) for the latest instalment of the _Halo_ series. There is nothing wrong with the term, he knows this. He wears the label quite proudly.

But someone as dashing as Sebastian, with his rugged ways, and James Dean’s devil-may-care temperament isn’t someone who paid a guy like him a second glance.

So he had accepted Sebastian’s _I don’t do boyfriends_ stance.

But Sebastian had kept coming back to him, showing up at his door night after night over the next few months and every night was spent in unrivalled passion between the sheets.

He never knew he could experience half the pleasures Sebastian had shown him, had made him feel. And he never knew there was a side of him that could return the pleasurable favours (if the sounds he elicited from Sebastian was anything to go by).

Months into their relationship- or whatever was blossoming between them- it was Sebastian who had quietly (but proudly) declared that they were boyfriends; from picking him up regularly after work with his prized Ducati Diavel (which he claims to be his _baby_ and that no one is to ever ride it, pillion or otherwise) to openly holding his hand when they walked around town.

He smiles at the memory of Sebastian’s laughter each time they would ride on his bike and he would clutch Sebastian’s leather jacket with a death-grip but all fears would dissipate the moment Sebastian would pry his hand away and place a reassuring kiss.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Sebastian would say. “I got you.”

He traces the curls of ink on Sebastian’s skin. He knows each tattoo by heart, knows the story behind it all; the white English rose on his neck over his pulse point represents the memory of his late mother, the tribal designs gracing his forearm represents his love for cultural arts. All the artwork that flows over his skin from his left shoulder down to parts of his chest represents all the big and small milestones in his life. Then, there’s the-

He stops his tracing as his fingers come upon a foreign design, raw and fresh, the skin still raised from being etched with ink. He’s been away at a conference for a week and hasn’t seen Sebastian until earlier that night but they were too busy tussling in bed- making up for lost times with every kiss, every touch, every thrust- for him to notice this new tattoo on Sebastian’s chest.

He gently runs his fingers over the raised skin, eager to be acquainted with this new design. His breath hitches when he deduces the curls and loops, intricately marked on Sebastian’s chest, aptly designated over his heart; a sole letter B.

B for Blaine, for _him_.

“Do you like it?” comes Sebastian’s sleep-laden voice, closing a hand over his that’s still tracing the tattoo.

He doesn’t say anything. Words evade him.

Instead, he moves to straddle Sebastian and leans in to kiss the patch of inked skin over his heart.

“I love it.”

Sebastian rises to a sitting position, his arms around his waist, locking him in place.

“And I love you,” Sebastian whispers.

His heart stutters; it’s the first time he’s heard the words out loud, although Sebastian has been _telling_ him rather loudly in all the little things he does for quite some time now.

“Whatever happened to _I don’t do boyfriends_?” he asks cheekily, stalling his _I love yous_ for a moment longer.

“What can I say- you broke me,” Sebastian answers just as cheekily.

“The wild stallion, Sebastian Smythe, broken by this nerd?” he says, nuzzling their noses together.

“ _My_ nerd,” his boyfriend growls and kisses him deeply, claiming everything that he has to offer.

“Yours,” he agrees breathlessly when he pulls away.

 

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
